Kate Reinders
Kate Reinders is an American actress and singer known for playing the role of Miss Jenn in High School Musical: The Musical: The Series. Career Reinders' Broadway debut was in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer as a swing and understudy for characters Amy Lawrence and Becky Thatcher. She next joined the 2002 Broadway revival of Into The Woods as an understudy for Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Milky White, and Rapunzel. Her first starring role was in the 2003 revival of Gypsy as June; she went on to play Caroline in the 2005 jukebox musical Good Vibrations. Reinders played the role of Glinda in the 2005 Chicago production of Wicked, alongside Ana Gasteyer as Elphaba; for this role, she received a Joseph Jefferson Award nomination for Best Actress in a Principal Role. She and Gasteyer finished their runs in the Chicago company on January 22, 2006. On May 30, 2006 she replaced Megan Hilty as Glinda in the Broadway production.Simonson, Robert. "Kate Reinders To Join Broadway's 'Wicked' On May 30 As New Glinda". Playbill.com, May 30, 2006 While playing this role she performed "Popular" in a Daily Double about Wicked on an all-celebrity episode of Jeopardy!. TV personality Nancy Grace gave the correct question. She ended her run on January 7, 2007 along with former Chicago co-star, Ana Gasteyer. Reinders was part of the cast in the show Party Come Here, which ran as part of the Williamstown Theatre Festival from July 25 through August 5, 2007. She appeared in the play The Fabulous Life of a Size Zero at the Off-Broadway DR2 Theater in 2007.Gans, Andrew. "Wicked's Reinders to Be Part of Fabulous Life of a Size Zero Cast". Playbill.com, May 18, 2007 Reinders was also a member of the band Tastiskank, along with Sarah Litzsinger.Gans, Andrew. "Litzsinger and Reinders to Bring TastiSkank to the George Street Playhouse". Playbill.com, April 5, 2007 Reinders and Litzsinger co-starred opposite Constantine Maroulis in an independent TV pilot called Teachers. She also had a recurring role as a character named Ginger on the third season of the television series Ugly Betty. Reinders starred as a regular character, "Paula Morgan" on the Lifetime series Sherri starring former The View co-host Sherri Shepherd. The show premiered on October 5, 2009. Reinders returned to the Gershwin Theatre on October 27, 2008 and took part in The Yellow Brick Road Not Taken, a selection of scenes and songs cut from early drafts of the musical Wicked.Gans, Andrew. "Henry, Parker, Reichard and Reinders Join Line-Up for Yellow Brick Road Not Taken Concert". Playbill.com, October 24, 2008. Reinders appears in the Mohegan Sun commercial, "Everyone's Invited" singing to the tune of the Rick James song Superfreak alongside former Wicked co-star, Saycon Sengbloh.http://www.splendad.com/ads/show/2043-Mohegan-Sun-Super-Frea She appears in the concert revue For The Record: Baz Luhrmann in Los Angeles, presented by ROCKLA for Show at Barre. It opened February 12, 2011, and closed June 30, 2011, with Jenna Leigh Green, Arielle Jacobs and Tracie Thoms.Probst, Andy. "Jenna Leigh Green, Arielle Jacobs, Kate Reinders, et al. Set For the Record: Baz Luhrmann". Theatermania.com. February 3, 2011. Reinders voices the character Jezebel in the video game Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. Reinders originated the role of Portia in the Broadway musical comedy Something Rotten!, which opened April 22, 2015 at the St. James Theatre." 'Something Rotten!' Cast" broadway.com Her last performance was on July 16, 2016.Wiener, Iris. "Meet the New Class of Broadway’s 'Something Rotten!'" Playbill, July 18, 2016 Reinders was seen recently on Broadway as the standby for Corky in Meteor Shower. It was announced on October 8, 2018 that Reinders will assume the role of Cynthia Weil in the Broadway production of Beautiful: The Carole King Musical, replacing Kara Lindsay on October 19.McPhee, Ryan. "Kate Reinders to Join Broadway's 'Beautiful: The Carole King Musical'" Playbill, October 8, 2018 In 2019, it was announced that Reinders would star in the upcoming Disney+ series High School Musical: The Musical: The Series. Petski, Denise. "‘High School Musical’: Disney+ Sets Cast, Starts Production On Streaming Series Reboot". Deadline Hollywood, February 15, 2019. Harnick, Chris "Meet the Cast of Disney's High School Musical: The Musical: The Series". E! News, February 15, 2019 References Category:Cast